


Смотреть в будущее

by Mariza



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Смотреть в будущее — все равно что вглядываться в туманную даль через подзорную трубу.





	Смотреть в будущее

Смотреть в будущее — все равно что вглядываться в туманную даль через подзорную трубу. Что-то ты обязательно увидишь, и увидишь очень четко — но на самом деле грядущее останется размытым, неясным... Изменчивым. И эта изменчивость делает предсказания почти бессмысленными.

Мама это понимает. Отец и сестры — нет. Но отец никогда не просит заглянуть в его будущее: как же, недостойно главы легендарного клана Редферн!

Сестры смеются: они, мол, наполовину ведьмы, им спрашивать о грядущем не зазорно. Только вот упросить маму предсказать судьбу — задача почти невозможная. Но она взрослая, опытная. А Роз — младшая в семье, и выстоять под тройным напором удается далеко не всегда.

— Кто из нас первой выйдет замуж? — допытываются сестры.  
— Доув.  
Если не умрет раньше.  
Роз часто видит ее возможного убийцу. Очень вежливый и добрый человек, искренне верящий в бога. Однажды он возьмет острую палку и вонзит ее в сердце Доув, а потом будет призывать людей сжечь их дом, потому что дьявольским тварям не место на земле.

— И каким же будет мой возлюбленный?  
— Красивым. Смелым. Верным.  
Человеком. Целых восемнадцать лет, пока не придет просить твоей руки.

— А мой тоже будет красив? — интересуется Гарнет.  
— Конечно.  
Все вампиры красивы.

— А кем больше всего будет гордиться отец?  
— Лили.  
На самом деле, собой, но они же не об этом спрашивают.

— Кто принесет клану больше почета и славы?  
— Гарнет.  
Она родит детей, чьи потомки расселятся по всей стране, сделав Редфернов самым крупным и сильным вампирским кланом по эту сторону Атлантики. И многие из этих потомков войдут в историю.

— А кто из нас или наших мужей станет главой клана после отца?  
— Никто.  
Потому что все они умрут раньше. У Лили есть шанс… но вряд ли хватит сил убить отца.

— Кто первым уедет из Бостона? Только не говори, что мы все время будем жить здесь…  
— Я.  
Не пройдет и года, как родители окончательно разругаются, и мама увезет ее к своим родным.  
Это видение — самое четкое из всех. А, значит, ничего уже не изменить.

Гарнет хмурится. Она старшая и понимает больше других.  
— Потому что ты родилась ведьмой, а мы вампирами?  
— Да.  
Нет. Потому что мама не позволила отцу сделать ее вампиром.  
Сестры даже не узнают, что у них был выбор. А когда остановят старение, потеряют шанс отказаться от вампирской сущности. У их детей выбора вовсе не будет.  
Выбрать сможет та девочка, что родится через несколько веков у одного из потомков Гарнет от смертной женщины. Девочка из мира Дня, где два бессонных ока…

— Но мы же будем встречаться? — жалобно тянет Доув. — Не поссоримся, не забудем друг друга?  
— Конечно, — хором произносят Роз и Гарнет, и даже Лили уверенно кивает.  
Помнить друг друга они будут всегда. Какое бы будущее их ни ждало.


End file.
